ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New enemy
A New Enemy is the series premerie of IronMan: A new Hero Plot Several years after the battle of New York City Tony Stark has retired from being the hero called Iron Man he's decided to raise a family with his new wife Pepper Potts-Stark and he has a daughter named Terra Stark, after she discovers the Iron man suits underneath their house Tony reluctantly tells Terra about his day as Iron Man. Story Teaser Prologue Its a spring day in New York city, and all is peaceful since the hero known as Iron Man was killed fighting Thanos at the destroyed Avenger compound till a new person wearing the Mark 42 armor descends to the city, and stops a few bank robbers and people who would harm innocent people. WHOOOO, Shouts Terra as she's flying back to the Stark Tower that her father built and she lands on the platform and walks to the inside as the Armor is being removed from her body. Terra walks into the kitchen and gets out something to eat when her mother walks into the room. "We need to talk," Pepper says as she looks at her. Terra is making a ham sandwich. "I know, I know mom I shouldn't be doing this cause it's what killed dad but dad died fighting and defeating Thanos, and this is in his memory the people are in a broken state since that day and they need a hero that can keep them safe I'm that hero," Terra says as she looks at her mother. Pepper sighs. "I know Terra but I just don't want what happen to your father happen to you," Pepper says as she looks at her daughter. Pepper walks to the window as Terra is eating her sandwich. "Oh Tony I wish you were here to give Terra some advice about this," Pepper says as she looks up at the sky. Meanwhile in a dark place a young lady is mad at Iron man for killing her father. Now Iron Man prepare to feel the wrath of the female Iron Monger, she says as she gets into her own suit and it powers up. Act One Episode 1x01: A New Enemy At the school Terra gets out of her dad's car and she walks towards her three friends May, Jason, and James. A probe is watching the three teenagers walk into the school building. In the class room a student walks into the room. Class I'd like for you to meet your new classmate Shannon Stane, says Mrs. Jones as she looks at the class room. Thank you for having me as your Classmate and I am willing to make new friends, says Shannon as she looks at Terra, May, Jason, James. At Lunch the four heroes are sitting together. Did you see how she stared at us, says Terra as she looks at them. Yeah that was weird, says May as she looks Terra. Terra's phone rings and she puts the ear set on her left ear. Yeah Friday what's up? Terra says as she speaks into the ear set. Ms. Stark my scanners have detected something heading towards the school Friday says in the ear piece. Then a strange looking bot busts through the windows of the lunch room causing people to run for their lives as Terra looks at her friends. Guys get everyone to safety Terra says as she looks at them. They nod and leave as Terra gets her backpack and heads to her locker where she opens it and the suit is in a suitcase shape and she activates it. In the lunch room everyone is running for their lives as the bot is blasting the lunch room apart, when several repulser beams hit the bot, and Iron Man is seen walking into the lunch room. That's far enough you darn dirty bot Iron man (Terra) says as she's aiming her hand at it. The bot looks down at her. Whoa someone has been eating their chips and drinking a lot of oil Iron Man (Terra) says as she backs up and looks at the size of the bot. The bot swipes Terra and sends her through the window and skidding across the parking lot and into several parked cars. Yeah that's gonna leave a mark or two Terra says as she gets up. The bot heads over to her. Act Two Terra is dodging the bots weapons fire as she's firing off some mini-missiles from the shoulder areas of her suit, the missiles barely dent the bot's armor. Uh, ok Friday what is this armor made out of my missiles barely scratched it Iron Man (Terra) says as she's dodging weapons fire from the bot. Working on it ma'am Friday says over her com. The bot grabs her by the leg and tosses her around like a rag doll and then attempts to step on her, Terra quickly moves out of the way as she fires off another missile but it only causes minor damage. You might want to work faster buddy Iron Man (Terra) says as she's dodging weapons fire from the bot. It's armor is made up of vibranium, the same as Captain America's shield I'm working on something to defeat it Friday says over the suits ear set. Terra is dodging weapons fire some more. Keep at it I'll see what I can do to slow this thing down Iron man (Terra) says as she dodges fire some more and then flies down and slides on the ground and fires a barrage of missiles at the bot as she skids underneath it's legs, and then flies off as it tries to grab her. In the gym May, Jason, and James get the kids into the gym with the help of the teachers and May turns to them. I hope Terra's alright May says as she looks at them. Jason looks at her. She's a fighter if that bot has her trapped she'll find away to get to us Jason says as he looks at her. She nods. Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Fanon